Abode of Twilight Eternal
by Kousietan'i Dragon
Summary: **Was Eclipse of Eternity, now renamed!** After leaving Radiant Garden with a plan, it suddenly goes down hill when Amaya makes a disturbing establishment. Things only continue to get worse, and Riku only seems to grow less trusting of Amaya every secon
1. Divine Prologue

Eclipse of Eternity: Chapter 1: Divine Prologue

**Eclipse of Eternity: Chapter 1: Divine Prologue**

It was dark, with black clouds that hung overhead. The rain, heavy bullets of water pelted two dark cloaks meandering about in the city streets. Had they been able to see the sky, they'd have been better prepared for the ominous weather, but no one could when you lived on the mid lower region of the Nexus.

The Nexus, a metropolis of high towering buildings that claimed the sky itself, making it near impossible to take a good view at the blue above. Everything was monochrome it seemed, but light pastel colours of the daytime neighborhood reminded the inhabitants of the wonders of the world overhead. No one seemed to complain. The Nexus was the world connected to every known world since the beginning of time, it kept things in order, hid worlds from others, made sure peace was kept.

The two running figures took shelter under a massive doorway. Huffing and puffing accompanied them as the two removed their drenched hoods. Both female, one was a taller, and had light brown hair that was put back in a small braid. Pale hazel eyes went along with a fair, clean face that had looked to have never frowned on anything before. Her expression was calming and reassuring, even in her dark attire. Taking off her cloak, she wore a pale green shirt and blue jeans, soak up to her knees in water. There was a single glove on her left hand that had a medieval look to it. It had a pale, pink gem embedded on the back of it.

The other girl, her hair a lavender with a small braid fashioned on the right side of her head and a bit paler than the girl across from her. She had taken off her cloak to wring it out just the same. The teen had a grey thin shirt with a hood hanging from the back with two dark blue stripes falling lengthwise down her sleeves, and navy slacks. The oddest thing about her was her eyes. One, to the left was a pale sky blue, while in contrast, her right was an indigo colour. She also wore a glove on her hand, but it was her right, but held no gem as the other's did.

The first girl took a look at the sign over the door. Even though it was who knew what time of night, she was still able to read 'Library'.

The girl gave a sigh of relief. "Well, tonight's the last night. Finally. You have it with you Amaya?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it this time Taila." The other teen answered, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Are we going to stare at the door, hoping it'll open or you going to open it?"

Taila, the older girl put her gloved hand on the door. The gem glow dimly, and the faint thudding and clanking of locks followed. After a second, the door leaned inwards, allowing entrance. The two walked inside.

The Library was a huge building with walls that were shelves of thousands of books. These literary pages were extremely important to the people they were about. A large grand staircase spiraled upward to the second floor where only those with a high level of admittance were allowed. This consisted of most of the staff and the guardians of the Nexus. The walls were all faintly crystalline, in mimicry of the greatest library in the universe, but only a select few knew where it was at all. Taila looked around the empty halls. For the past few days, the two of them had been teleporting books to the very place the building idolized. Never had such thing a had to happened, but safety measures had to be taken.

These two, Taila and Amaya were Gatekeepers as well, but Amaya wasn't a full fledged one yet. Taila was her mentor in magic studies and ranged combat. This is why Amaya had no gem of her own as of yet. She was planned to graduate in the next few days. This was her final exam.

Taila stepped out onto an eight pointed star, drawn out in a single line marking the centre of the Library. Amaya put her own belongings down on the floor with a thud that echoed in the walls.

"I don't see why you carry so much with you." Taila stated, getting a long wooden staff marked with runes down the grain. "It only makes you late for...lets see, everything?"

Amaya gave her a glare of disconcern. She pulled out an odd blade from inside a large tote bag spilling out books.

To anyone, they knew it was a real Keyblade, but Amaya was the only one in the present who had one out of all the Gatekeepers. Amaya's Keyblade was a crystalline sky blue that spiraled around with a lucid violet colour. It was in the shape of a mysterious beast on the darker side, but the lighter side was a glistening, angelic form of some entity that Amaya could never make out. The handle well fitted her hand and was guarded with a curved talon on one side, and a shield-like wing on the other.

It was put down in the center of the star. "This wouldn't be possible without your Keyblade you know." Taila explained to Amaya.

"Well, I know it's important but why do I have it?" She questioned. "Anyone else could have it, I'm still a novice for pity's sake."

Taila shrugged. "Fate I guess."

Amaya shook her head. It was her mentor's usual phrase. Now wasn't the time for conversation, on with their task.

Amaya put the books, only three at a time in a triangular pyramid shape into the circle on top of the Keyblade. Taila started to murmur an incantation under her breath. Then, Amaya put her hands on the star, joining in to her friends chanting. A dim light started to form from the blade, then under the books like a flame in a lamp. After a moment, they had disappeared, leaving nothing but glints of light, leaving the Keyblade by itself. They repeated this about four times until there was one book left.

This book, Amaya was rather attached to, for reasons Taila could never understand. It was about people who had the same thing she had. A Keyblade, and the one Keyblade Master that had been to most of the other worlds outside the Nexus, where she couldn't even visit if she wanted to. Amaya was stuck here because of rules.

Taila saw Amaya look at it one last time. "Okay, it's an inanimate object." She chastised. "It'll be in a safe place, you wouldn't want it stolen would you?"

Amaya groaned reluctantly. "I still think that this truly happened. It makes perfect sense as it explains what could have happened during the past little while."

"Yeah, _could_." Taila repeated. "Anyway, we have no proof that it's true or fictional. You know this Library, it has a mind of its own."

It was true. The library wrote the books themselves with its own magic. No one knew how it worked, only that it did, and no one questioned it. Amaya was about to put the book down, when there was a sound that came from neither of them. They both looked up the stairwell. A golden light emerged from the hallway upstairs. Without speaking, Taila and Amaya started up the stairs, but after reaching the top, they both felt something wasn't right. Clutching their weapons in hand, Taila went ahead of Amaya. She stayed, with the book in one hand and her Keyblade in the other.

There was a moment of silence, but then an abrupt crash. Amaya jumped, then ran to assist Taila out of pure reaction. Then, a body was thrown out of the door by a dark thick figure that wasn't human. Taila got up off the floor and glanced at Amaya, and in response, Amaya looked at her, starting towards her to help her.

"No!" Taila yelled. "Amaya, take it and run! They're after it!"

At first Amaya was confused, but then realized what Taila was talking about.

"Run Amaya! They want it, don't let them have it!" She screamed.

_Run..._

Amaya darted halfway down the stairs before taking a daring impulse to jump down to the bottom floor. The shock in her legs made her fall, but she ignored it, pressing on to the door, grabbing her tote bag and shoving the book in it. Squeezing through the heavy double doors, she could see swarms of dark creatures coming at her. Knowing she couldn't close the door with force alone, she put her hand out in front of her, and closed her fingers into a fist tightly. Simultaneously, the door slammed with a thundering boom, and Amaya ran farther into the city.

Amaya continued on without thinking, until she came to the edge of the district. A long, dark pit seemed to take over what was really on the lower levels. Amaya had never been down there before, as it was forbidden by all the laws unless you were of the Interworld staff. Amaya took a few steps back, turned around, but she stopped immediately. Around her, more black creatures beckoned from the shadows in the street and surrounded her. She stood with one had on her back, holding her Keyblade, but none of them advanced.

_These can't be...but th-they are...Heartless..._ Amaya thought to herself. _But why here? What do th-_

A larger figure, more humanoid now appeared. It was just as demonic as the Heartless appeared, but it was closer to the look of a reaper with torn robes, and a black and white mask concealing anything that may have been a face. Long black pointed fingers extended towards Amaya.

"So, you're the one that I've been interested in." A male voice said aloud in an unnervingly calm voice. "Now, would you be so kind as to giving me that literary article?"

Amaya shook her head, unable to speak. The reaper-like entity laughed. The Heartless shifted uneasily, wanting to swarm Amaya with full force.

"Well then," The man continued, as Amaya assumed it was a male by the voice. "I suppose that you plan on jumping down instead then? You really don't have a choice, you can't battle back these Heartless and myself."

Amaya didn't want this to be happening. Anything other than this, she'd have gladly taken. Looking back, she'd remembered something Taila told her two months prior.

_They say that the lower levels of the city are where the actual Gates to the other worlds are actually. We protect the more vital ones. Another set of Gatekeepers guard those ones, supposedly._

She started to back up, keeping her eyes on the figure. "You can't be serious Amaya."

She stopped instantaneously. "How do you know my name?" She demanded. "Who are you?"

Once again, he laughed. "Well then, you really must not know, or don't think that anyone else knows. I am called Maraxis, but that's all you'll hear from me now."

His minions started to advance, and Amaya felt her heels reach the edge of the ledge. With one deep breath and a faith in Taila, she took one more step, then felt the rush of air engulf and blind her.

Then, everything stopped.


	2. Coming to Reality

Eclipse of Eternity: Chapter 2: Coming to Reality

**Eclipse of Eternity: Chapter 2: Coming to Reality**

_Wake up…hello?...Are you in there?_

_There are voices talking to me? _Amaya thought. _Wait, where am I….maybe I'm dead….No, that can't be it. I can still feel a cold stone floor beneath me. Maybe I'm in-_

"Hey, are you awake or what?" A voice shouted at her.

Amaya, slowly got up, her head so heavy she felt as if it was going to fall off her head. She pushed herself up and leaned against something short and cold. She started to hear more sounds come into her head. There were footsteps, other people talking, and water. Opening her eyes, there was a girl with short black hair, wearing a black vest, grey boots, a headband in her hair and dark and tan shorts.

Amaya groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Her other arm was wrapped around the book. She looked at it, relieved that it was safe. She noticed her clothing had changed from before. They were lighter and more casual, but the looked the same. "What happened?" She asked in an exhausted tone.

"Well there you come." The other girl said. "I just found you here, lying out cold just a minute ago. What the heck are you doing out here like this anyway?"

Amaya had trouble thinking. "There were…I stepped off the mid low -"

"Alright, I think you're too scrambled to talk, so I'll just take you somewhere you can rest for a bit." The stranger interjected cheerfully, taking Amaya over her shoulder. "My friends will be able to help you out there too."

Amaya couldn't help herself. She was too dazed and confused to even think about where she might be, as I clearly wasn't the Nexus. It was too light here, and the streets were made of stone, the buildings, though blurry weren't very tall for Amaya's line of sight. She let the stranger take her to where ever she was planning. She hoped they'd be able to help her get back to Taila and find out what was going on.

"I hope you can remember your name." The stranger asked without using the form of a question.

"A-Amaya. My name is Amaya." She answered slowly, trying to look up at her aid.

The stranger smiled. "I'm Yuffie!" She answered. "I'll introduce you to the others when you're feeling better okay?"

Amaya nodded weakly, then continued to try to get her vision straight. Everything was still blurry. A collage of fuzzy hues and shades was all she could see. The air smelt clean and fresh, but Amaya felt very exposed. This place wasn't as crowded as the Nexus, which is what she was very used to. This was all too new to her, like a new born puppy opening its eyes for the first time.

Amaya felt the two of them going downwards. She held herself up on the stairs but was clumsily tripping over her own feet was she not watching them. Yuffie helped her down the stairs until they walked on level ground again. Amaya leaned towards, giving Yuffie a signal to stop. Yuffie put Amaya down, and she tried to stand on her own. This time, she was successful and was able to see well.

"I think I can walk by myself from here." Amaya muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for helping me up."

"No problem." Yuffie replied enthusiastically. "Here, the place is just down the road."

Amaya peered down the way Yuffie was pointing. It was a small house, but a fair enough size in her opinion. Everything seemed vaguely familiar to her, like she'd been here before, but nothing in her memory told of anytime she was outside the Nexus.

Yuffie lead Amaya to the door, then opened it, letting her be the first inside. There was a table and a large computer, then off to the side were shelves of books and papers along stone brick walls. A few chairs were strewn here and there, but all and all it's seemed cozy and familiar to Amaya, just like outside. Yuffie closed the door behind her and walked out into the room.

"Yuffie, you're back. Oh, who is this?" A soft voice asked.

They both turned around. Standing there with her arms behind her back was a tall young woman with light brown hair, tired back in a braid with a pick ribbon, and a white and brilliant rose colour. Her auburn boots padded lightly on the floor as she stepped forward towards Amaya. Yuffie was behind her.

"This is Amaya, I found her in town by the fountain pretty out cold." Yuffie explained. "Amaya, this is Aerith, one of my friends."

"It's nice to meet you Amaya. "Aerith bowed politely.

Amaya felt like this was the worst case of Déjà vu she'd ever had in her life. "Nice to meet you too." She answered, nodding her head.

"Say Aerith, where is everyone else? I thought they'd be back by now." Yuffie questioned.

Aerith shook her head. "No, they're still outside the Bailey, looking around for any Heartless, and Cid is monitoring the situation."

Amaya's head burst with a realization. "Is this place Hollow Basti—I mean Radiant Garden?"

The other two looked at her and nodded. Amaya was flabbergasted. She took out her book again. Opening it, the pages were clean and white, as if nothing was written in them before. Her assumption was right. The book was true.

This can't be? Well it's happening, so that must mean they're all around here too. I wonder if-

"Hey, what's that?" Yuffie abruptly asked, making Amaya jump.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered shaking her head, thinking that the story behind her and the book would be too difficult to explain without her looking like a raving lunatic in the process.

"It looks like a Key blade to me."

Amaya turned her head around. Indeed, her Key blade was still on her back, where she had left it prior to the events before she woke up in Radiant Garden.

Yuffie pondered to herself, pacing back and forth for a bit. "Maybe you should see them about this." She finally decided.

Aerith didn't think it was the best idea right now. "They're still busy. We could wait for them to get back."

"I know who 'they' are." Amaya interrupted. "It's Leon, Cid, who lives here in Radiant Garden, then…" Amaya was very reluctant to say the next list of people after what she had just mentioned. "…Kairi…Sora and Riku…"

Aerith and Yuffie turned at Amaya in the form of utmost surprise. "How do you know all those names?" The ninja asked suspiciously.

Amaya sighed with a hint of regret. "Well, I'm from the Nexus, which is a world that bridges all the other ones like a central city. There, we have a Library that writes its own books with magic. No one knows how, it just happens." The girl explained. "I ran out with this book because we were attacked by Heartless, the last one left, but I was cornered and surrounded by fleets of them. I wouldn't give it to them, I don't know why they wanted it, so I jumped back from the ledge I was on, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

Amaya stopped, looking from Aerith to Yuffie, pleading to herself that they'd understand such an extravagant story. Yuffie looked up at the ceiling, and then snapped her fingers. Amaya was startled, but tried to calm herself down.

Yuffie smiled. "Well Amaya, it doesn't quite explain how you know those names though, but explains your situation."

Aerith nodded. Amaya felt guilty for not explaining sooner, but she still hadn't finished explaining everything to them. "Well, to explain that, the books were about heroes from other worlds." Amaya put the book out in front of her. "This was the one I had read, about Sora and the adventures he and all of you guys had over the past two or so years. That's how I know."

"Okay then…" Yuffie replied, a bit unnerved by Amaya's further explanation. "Then why is it completely blank?" Yuffie searched the book top to bottom and it seemed that every page was unmarked.

Amaya opened her mouth to further educate her, but the computer behind her started to blare and flash lights all over the room. Aerith rushed over to the computer it see what the emergency was. The other two joined her, looking at the screen. After some button pressing and anxious anticipation, a gruff face of a man with a toothpick in his teeth and blonde hair came into view. They all waited for him to say something. Amaya knew who it was immediately. It was Cid.

"We've got a problem down by the Fissure. A mass of Heartless came out of nowhere just now and Leon and the others need help!" He reported. "Who's this with ya?"

"This is Amaya." Aerith replied. "We'll get there as soon as we can."

Cid nodded and the connection was cut off. Aerith started to type commands into the computer. Amaya knew why they were here though, and she had to do something about it. Grabbing her bag and stuffing the book in it, she started for the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yuffie called before Amaya ran out.

She turned. "I know why they're here! I'm going to go help, I know where they are it won't take me long."

With that the young teen left without another word. Yuffie just looked at Aerith, then left to follow her. By the time she was outside, Amaya was already up the staircase and headed into the Bailey. Yuffie just stared in awe. How can she run so darn fast?

Amaya searched her memory for what she read in the story. Right now, there was a left that lead downward into a plain mountainous area, then the right that lead to the castle towering above everything like a menacing drake. Amaya looked left, then jumped down and into the ravine. She wasn't followed by any Heartless, which meant the Heartless had another target in mind and didn't know she was here yet, but they had to have been searching for her.

After running, Amaya started to grow tired, but she had to keep going. A stray Heartless here and there made an attempt to jump her. Out of pure reaction, she drew out her Key blade and attacked it, closing her eyes. After a second, she opened them and it was gone. The girl continued on, into a rift filled with glowing crystals. She stopped. Anything could jump her easily in here, so out on impulse; she climbed one of the less steep walls so she'd get on top of the ridge. After about six minutes of climbing, she heaved herself onto the ground, pulling the rest of her up and glancing down to the bottom.

She continued on, but what she looked at didn't seem to end, but she knew it did. Amaya was getting frustrated and went faster despite what her legs wanted.

_Come on…faster...faster…faster!_

Amaya was thrust forward by an unknown entity. All she felt was more wind, like when she fell in the Nexus. Now, she was moving too swiftly and wanted to stop, but it wouldn't slow. Finally, as she reached the edge, the wind stopped and she came to a skidding halt, almost coming face first into the plateau below.

Taking a few deep breaths to get her heart under control, she looked down. There were black monsters everywhere that just made everything look like a void with golden beady eyes everywhere. In the center were four people. One was the tallest of the four, with long dark auburn hair in a dark navy vest and a white t-shirt with a scar across his face. He had a sword fashioned like a gun in his hands, making any heartless that came near, history.

The other boy had long silver hair in a white and black vest and blue jeans. His bangs fell in his face and had bandages wrapped around his left wrist. His weapon looked like a demonic wing with a small angelic one at the very end. He was the second tallest of the four, next to the remaining boy; brown spiky hair, wearing a black hooded t-shirt and baggy shorts and yellow shoes, holding a large silver key. The last was a girl, no taller than any of them, holding a long tan weapon. The handle was fashioned in the shape of a heart and the end was a bouquet of flowers. She wore a carnation pink mini-dress.

The Heartless were creeping closer to them, and they hadn't noticed Amaya yet. She had to do something before they were in grave trouble. Amaya drew in a deep breath, then whistled loud and hard. Everything stopped and looked at her, including the Heartless.

_That probably wasn't a good idea._

Part of them went for Amaya, but most stayed with the other four. Amaya jumped down, taking any Heartless that tried to get near her out with her Key blade. She got closer to the other four, as they were still surrounded, but now in a more open space. All five of them were surrounded, and they had no way out. Many questions reeled about everyone's heads with Amaya's arrival, but there wasn't time. There may not be time with this situation.


	3. Crossing Roads

They attacked

They attacked. Groups jumped, swarms lunged at the five. Amaya was concerned about the other four, while at the same time the book that was first priority no matter what happened. More than the majority was attracted to her, but the Heartless attacked the others as well. Any that came near burst into black dust, but there were more that kept coming, and they didn't seem to end.

Amaya had to push back as more of the dark creatures came. They were meandering closer to the edge, where it was a very, very long fall to the bottom. Amaya had figured if this kept up, they'd all be trapped far better than they were. She tried to think of a way to leave the fissure and get to a less inconvenient place to fight off these things. Nothing was coming to mind.

This isn't good, they can't get it I won't let them. If they do then-

She was interrupted by what she was trying so hard not to have happen. All she knew next was heaviness on her back and a shadow Heartless with her bag. Amaya fell under all the weight, Heartless pouring on top of her. One of the others noticed, but more Heartless wouldn't allow him to pass. Amaya struggled to get up, but they pushed down against her. She could see the bag being taken farther away, into the fissure itself.

"No! You can't have it!" She yelled under the strain, forcing herself up off the ground.

Taking her key blade, she raised it as high as her body was able, pushing Heartless off of her. The others tried to come to her aid, but what Heartless there were sure to make a blockade at any cost. Amaya had had enough with this nonsense, and slammed her fist and keyblade in it on the ground hard. A torrent of air burst from the ground in a narrow shockwave, turning the Heartless dog pilling her, and the one that was escaping with her belongings into dust. Shocked with mouth agape, Amaya got up and sprinted to the fleeing creature, slashing at it quickly before it could disappear into the dark void.

She took her bag in hand before having the Heartless near by disappear with it. Amaya rid herself of that one as well. She was where she jumped down before getting caught in the fray. Amaya looked at the other four, who were taking care of the few stragglers that didn't survive Amaya's unintentional attack.

"Hey!" She called. "Come on! There'll be more if we stay! Lets go!"

Amaya didn't start moving herself until she knew the other four were coming up behind her. Once they started to her position, Amaya ran up the crystalline trench herself, until they were outside the mouth, with a clear stone floor under their feet and walls to prevent any falling down fifty foot or more ledges that could get anyone killed. She leaned against a stone wall, heaving heavy breaths and holding the book tight against her chest. She wouldn't let this out of her sight even if it killed her.

The other four people finally caught up with Amaya, just about as tired as she was. However Amaya's heart was still racing because she knew the questions they were going to ask her. The oldest of the group was the first to speak.

"Alright, who might you be?" He asked sternly, heaving his Gunblade over his shoulder.

Amaya just stood, frozen even with her head stabbing at her to move or say something. She wouldn't no matter what she told herself. Amaya wouldn't move. She eventually kicked herself in the back of the leg when all four of them were giving her weird glances. "I'm Amaya." She blurted out. "I already know who you four are, but don't go assuming I'm a bad guy. If I told you why, you wouldn't believe me and would think I'm crazy."

The four exchanged glances again, and then turned to Amaya. "Then what are our names if you know?"

Amaya turned and looked at each one individually as she spoke each name, weary at first. "Kaira, Squa--I mean Leon, Sora and Riku."

She waited anxiously for any response, feeling extremely uneasy at the moment and held onto the book tighter. Leon turned back and looked at Amaya. "Okay…I'd like that explanation no matter how crazy it is."

"And we didn't assume you weren't an ally when you fell from the Cliffside and had Heartless attack you." Riku added promptly.

Amaya furrowed her brow. "I did not fall, I jumped, there is a difference." She protested. "Anyway, we better find somewhere safe before they get the book. They can't get it no matter what."

"If its just a book, why not let them take it?" Leon questioned.

Amaya snapped, "One, you never let the bad guys have anything they want, and two, its not just a book. It could critically damage everything you guys know if they get it."

"They?" Sora repeated. "You mean there is someone behind all this?"

Amaya nodded slowly. "They came first at the Nexus after this and I'm not letting them have it even if it kills me."

"You really aren't giving us a lot of information." Leon muttered suspiciously.

Amaya sighed, seeing as there was no choice; she would have to explain herself again. Repeating what had happened to her since she was in Radiant Garden, she also explained exactly what she told Aerith and Yuffie back at Merlin's house. Even though Merlin wasn't there, she'd read enough to assume that much. She waited anxiously, as the four of them exchanged expressions with each other, looking at each of their faces in repetition.

Soon, they all turned back to Amaya. "It sounds rather crazy if you ask me. But it makes sense after what we've been through and seen in the past little while." Riku mentioned, turning to Leon who was looking rather two sided with the affair.

"Maybe Donald or Goofy know something that the King might know." Kairi suggested, looking at Sora who nodded in favor of the motion.

"They're still at the Postern helping Cid out though." Leon added. "We better get there before more problems turn up, and especially if what Amaya says is true."

Amaya heaved a huge sigh of relief in utter silence. She could relax but only a little. She still had to prove she wasn't going to try and kill everyone or get anyone armed because she just happened to show up in the right place at the wrong time. Everyone started to move to the postern, Amaya taking up a space, mid-group so that she didn't look like she was going to trap anyone if she stood in front, or sneak attack from behind. She put the book back in her bag, holding it tight and being extremely tense so she wouldn't fidget around like old habits used to portray. On top of that, she had to worry about what this guy wanted that followed her, why, and now that she was in the existence of people she'd merely read about in a story and could have been fictional, she felt out of place. Very out of place.

She kept to herself, staring at the ground in sheer worry and not speaking to anyone. Amaya had an expression of depression and sorrow on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Riku, whom she was walking next to. He wasn't sure what to think about Amaya, or to trust her at all in the first place. He left it alone and continued on.

Amaya snapped back into reality when she felt something stab the back of her mind. Something wasn't right and she didn't like it, but she had no idea what it was, and by looking around, everything seemed completely normal as well. It started to well up inside her until they actually reached the entrance of Ansem's study. No one was here, and it was eerily quiet.

"Something isn't right. I don't like it." Amaya said, shaking her head. "There is…I feel…"

"What is it?" ask Kairi, feeling more sympathetic for Amaya than anyone else.

Amaya opened her mouth, but shut it tight, looking into the eyes of a great, black and violet beast with long dangly tentacle like claws in the form of a cage. In those cages, were who they were looking for; Donald and Goofy. Amaya stammered, pointing at the beast. "That…"

Everyone turned around, but saw nothing. "What is it? There's nothing!" Sora exclaimed with his keyblade in hand.

It let out a roar, a thunderous roar that made everyone cover their ears in pain. They all looked up again, but still saw nothing. "What is it?"

"You can't see it?" Amaya inquired, pulling out her own keyblade.

"Obviously." Leon answered, trying to see where the sound had come from. "If you can see it, where and what is it?"

Amaya examined the specimen, looking for a sign. It had a flat square head but no neck, tentacles for legs and two massive arms with gangly claws that created a soundproof cage around its prisoners. Amaya guessed it because of the soundless cries from Donald and Goofy. Then, the black heart outlined in a thorny red matched its class. "It's a heartless, but it has Donald and Goofy trapped in this claw cage thing!"

The Heartless attacked, throwing one of its legs down onto Sora, but Amaya thought quick. She shoved him out of the way, blocking the blow with her own weapon but the shock alone almost crushed her. Still, the teen was able to hold her own, pushing it back and slashing a tip of it off, turning it to black dust. The monster cried in pain, but looked at Amaya angrily. It image fluxed, then the other four stood, looking at their new opponent and the hostages inside its grip. The two hands started to shrink, making the space inside much smaller. Donald had a fit, banging on anything within reach, furious to be caged like a bird and wanted out.

"Okay, what do we do?" Leon asked. "Anyone have a plan?"

Amaya was ready to fit this Heartless, though scared to death she hung back a bit. You need to get over it. Its just darkness, you have light still in you despite what you know you are.

Amaya took in a deep breath, and started forward with an attack without thinking of what she was doing. "Improvise!"

The other four looked at each other, and then followed up with their assault. Now, the battle was on, before their two comrades became extra compact pillows.


	4. Resolving to a Conclusive Beginning

Amaya's impulsive move lead to an epic fail as she was merely thrown back into a wall, while the remaining party went on the a

Amaya's impulsive move lead to an epic fail as she was merely thrown back into a wall, while the remaining party went on the attack. She thought, avoiding other blows, and attacking the limbs as best she could, but its six tails lashed out like angry snakes and would let no such action be done. Leon was standing his ground the best, if that was describing it as being able to stay standing in one spot while not being keeled over by a thick appendage. Its mouth opened, like a new imprisonment for all of them with teeth, if that's what they were, shaped like sharp blades, thin but sturdy enough to be a significant hold for anyone, unless you were air itself.

Come on Amaya, think, it's a living cage, that's all it is…With tails and an anger problem. Amaya told herself. She watched for only a second as the Heartless started to bring down its heavy arms, with Donald and Goofy inside its cage-like claws. Donald could be seen furiously blasting magic from the inside, but only ended up shocking himself with a Thunder spell. It was funny enough to burst out laughing so hard you wouldn't be able to breathe for hours, but the real situation was more deadly, and the first thing to deal with.

Everyone successfully avoided the heavy blow, as what was meant to crush Sora and Leon resulted in a shockwave that threw everyone slightly off balance, and shook the platform with almost enough force to tilt it downwards where everyone was facing. Anymore hits like that and it'd be a one way slide down to the bottom of the postern gorge, and it wouldn't be comforted by clouds of pillowy softness either.

Kairi looked at Amaya, who was trying to hold herself up at the moment. "Nothing seems to be working!"

"Every time we try to get near those cages it repels with its tails, and vice versa." Leon explained while throwing attacks away from himself. "Improvising isn't really working!"

Amaya frowned and looked at the monster raise its arms quickly, ready to slam the postern into a two story shack. Amaya stepped forward, putting her hand on the one end of her Keyblade while holding the handle in her right hand. She pushed it forward quickly, letting magical energy pass over everyone within the blink of an eye.

"Protect!"

There wasn't a crash, or thunderous slam that caused the postern to collapse, but instead one angry Heartless trying to beat the pulp out of a magical barrier that refused to let out. Everyone was waiting for the attack to come, but all looked over at Amaya when the heartless beat at a faint translucent light. Amaya struggled to keep it up, since the poundings on the shield took a toll on her energy. She looked up at the cages, and noticed a most peculiar thing. "Look." She threw her head in the other direction for the others too look.

It was so, taking yet another examination of the heartless, as it continued to rampage and club the barrier with both arms, the cages were starting to loosen. Then, become weaker, and start to show signs of weakness. Amaya grunted in fatigue, she couldn't hold this up for more than a few seconds. She didn't have to explain it to the others, only nodding at Kairi and holding her pose. Kari nodded back at Amaya. "On three!"

Sora, Riku and Leon nodded, readying another attack, which would hopefully be the last. Amaya looked up at the beast, waiting for the right time to let the shield down.

"One…"

"Two…"

Amaya looked up one last time, just as the beast's arms were coming down once more. "Three!"

The shield faded, leaving the other three to attack. Throwing her arms down, Amaya fell on her back, feeling more exhausted than she should have for only a Protect spell. Kairi stood next to her incase anything unplanned happened.

Sora, Riku and Leon took no time to make their blows. Sora a d Riku jumped at its flailing claws, while Leon slashed at its gut, a large ghastly gash of dark energy becoming a wound that would only dissolve and turn the creature into dust. As the other two made their mark on the claws, they opened as they were cut, freeing the two captives from a shrinking prison. A heinous shriek came from the heartless, thrashing all eight limbs about in a furious struggle to make a comeback and take its enemies down with it. Everyone stepped back as far as they needed, watching the beast fall down the tower, and crash to the ground below, bursting into dust and a glinting light rising from it, fading soon after into oblivion.

It was gone, and now, nothing but the silence of heavy breathing and sighs of relief. Amaya lay flat on her back, taking in deep breaths and just trying to relax. Kairi looked down at her, as if she were dead, but knew very well she wasn't. Donald and Goofy were very ecstatic to be out of their prison, but there was still danger lurking about.

"Geez, if that thing didn't take us from the lab we'd have helped ya earlier!" Goofy stated. "We don't know where it came from?"

Donald was too busy looking at Amaya's body lying on the ground to bother to try to explain why a heartless like that came after them. "Who is that? Where'd she come from and when?"

Amaya lifted her head up, and then thunked it back down on the floor. "I'm Amaya, from the Nexus, and I got here awhile ago."

"Where'd you learn that spell from?" Donald questioned further, suspiciously curious to know the origin of Amaya's magic.

She heaved herself up, supporting her torso up with her arms. "I was taught by my mentor. Now is this going to be an interrogation where I have to re-explain myself or are we going to see if Cid is okay and finally have some time to hear my ludicrous story while everyone is around to hear it?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Well we can't do it with you lying on the ground." Riku commented walking past Amaya and standing above her head.

"I can't exactly get up after that." Amaya retorted with an unenthusiastic stare. "A Cure spell won't work for some reason, it's been proven so don't try."

Kairi offered her hand, and Amaya took it, letting herself be pulled up and put back on her feet. She staggered for a bit, but regained her center of balance, putting her keyblade on her back. She looked at the open entryway with a vague sense of 'I'd rather be doing something else' and wishing this entire problem never occurred in the first place.

"Okay, no use in just standing around." Leon mused, walking forward and slinging the gunblade back over his shoulder. Everyone else followed, not expecting anymore heartless to show up after that battle. Amaya was still tired, but could still walk perfectly fine as she was, it was only her inner self that felt depleted. It was odd using magic in a real time scenario outside a training simulation, since she'd never needed to use it before.

Passing many grey halls and rooms that looped back around to the entrance of some random dead end, the door to Ansem's study, neatly clean to some extent came into view. Amaya looked around in slight awe mixed in with curiosity. She'd only read about this place in the story, but seeing it was different, very different. The next room, Amaya knew was the computer room where the entrance into Tron's world was; the laser that converted all genetic matter into data set for the network you were teleporting to. The technology was baffling to try to comprehend, but anyone could say it was 'cool'.

Cid looked up from the computer. "Oh, so you finally decided to show eh? Got those two out of their problem too? I was stalled up here with a few problems but Tron did most of the work." The blonde man looked at Amaya. "You were that girl I saw with Yuffie and Aerith a little while ago aren't ya?"

Amaya nodded, but didn't say anything. "What happened up here anyway?" Sora asked.

"Well…"Cid began, looking around the room. "There were a few Heartless down in the back room, but they left pretty quickly, like they were in a hurry. Then, that big one came up outta no where and took Donald and Goofy, disappearing. You must've run into it."

"We did." Leon muttered. "Anyway, Amaya has something she says she needs to explain to everyone , so we might want to go and check in on Yuffie and Aerith and hear it there."

Amaya looked at Leon, giving another small nod. She was being a bit shy at the moment, even though she knew these people better than most it felt extremely awkward. Nothing was really said afterward, only a long walk back to Merlin's house. Amaya said nothing, only nodded, said an occasional yes or no when addressed a simple question. Still feeling tired, she was quiet until she had to explain for one last time what had happened.

Sitting at a table, everyone listened to the girl's story; about the Nexus, teleporting the books to the library and the incident following it, and what she did before she got here. Amaya then explained how much she knew of the books that wrote themselves, about the accurate history of how it happened, where it took place, when and who was apart of it. The only hard bit was speaking of why she read it and knew almost every word written down, and why she couldn't read it now, or anyone else could see nothing but blank pages. Many questions then, started to fly around.

Sora was a bit dazed. "You jumped off a ledge without knowing what was at the bottom?"

"It was just a reaction!" Amaya protested defensively.

"And this Maraxis guy wants it because it'll destroy everything we know." Kairi repeated. "Why would they be made then?"

Amaya stopped, to answer with something she shouldn't have been speaking of. "Well, its to help others that need guidance in life, because of an incident that happened long ago. You see, there are special gateways to the 'soul entities'. One of them is 'Life and Death'. People would go to the gate and ask for the deceased they were looking for, be it a mother or relative of friend, and ask for help. This way, they wouldn't feel so alone anymore, but the Gatekeepers couldn't keep doing it any further, and now that heartless started to exist, they had to lock it forever and let nothing pass through it." Amaya paused to breathe, and then continued the story. "There are many other gates that the Gatekeepers must watch over besides passages to other worlds. The Keyblade Masters are those that can lock it, unlock it at will, but the Gatekeepers moderate what goes through those passages. At least before we all started to disappear..."

Riku took all of the information in and thought for a moment. "Wait, then what do you protect then?"

Amaya looked up at him. "Technically, I'm not one of them yet, I'm still just a student, but I was meant to 'graduate' within the next week." She answered calmly but with a slight tone of disappointment. "You earn your summon gem with your soul guardian empowered inside it. Taila had one, but she's disappeared like the rest of them. You'd put it in this space right-"

Amaya took out her glove, but the empty space wasn't empty anymore. It had a flat gem in it, a soft silvery blue one that was smooth and almost soft to touch by just brushing your hand over it, but pushing hard it was a cold stone. "That's not possible. That wasn't there before." Amaya gasped in utter shock.

Everyone looked. "Well, your glove speaks otherwise." Goofy pointed out.

Amaya shook her head. "Then that means, I'm the last one." She was quiet and still for a moment, thinking with a morbid look on her face. "Something's happened to Taila then, maybe Maroko, and I'm not going to have her vanish like the others."

Amaya put the book on the shelf across the room, and stood, looking at it. "If this Maraxis guy wants the book that badly then why are you putting it there?" Yuffie asked, cocking her head to one side like a confused dog.

"I don't think he can use it anymore, he's too involved, like I am to read anything out of it, but I think I know what he might be after, if not the book anymore."

Amaya searched her bag for a few items. She threw a large sheet of paper onto the table, and held a piece of blue chalk in the other hand. She started to draw, and sketch something and continue to without speaking another word to anyone of what she was making an outline of. After ten minutes of standing around, pacing, yawning and waiting, she finally stopped.

"This."


	5. Planning on the Battlefront

The paper was covered in marks and smudges, which masked the entire thing

The paper was covered in marks and smudges, which masked the entire thing. Smears were blotted here and there, but the image, or diagram itself really didn't quite make any sense, no matter what way you looked at it. The only one it made sense to, was Amaya, who had erased the last five versions of it over and over, revealing some inner perfectionist. Now, she forced herself to be happy with her work, even if it was a feeble representation. There was one centre circle, and off of it branched off many other lines and circles with foreign symbols of some ancient text.

Donald looked at it from all directions, but he still couldn't make heads or tails of it. "So what is it?"

Amaya sighed. "Well, I really shouldn't be telling you guys this…" She muttered. "But it's the celestial gateways that we call the 'Entities of Soul' and only those trained as I can access them. They're…on another plane of existence just a bit separate from this one. It's really complicated for me to explain since I don't know half of what I'm talking about."

"That's reassuring."

Yuffie took the entire paper off the table and rotated it around further, trying to make sense of it herself. "What exactly are these for anyway?"

Amaya was still unsure of speaking about these gateways, especially that she knew only so much about them and it was against all her codes as a Gatekeeper. "They hold the balance of the opposing entities that create a soul and heart. Like…greed and generosity, or honesty and deceit."

"And so if the balance is disrupted everything goes into utter turmoil?" Aerith inquired.

Amaya shook her head. "We can handle a bit of unbalance, but it affects every living thing in any world if it's not fixed. If one virtue is tampered with, that's when everything falls into utter chaos. However, each world hold the main entrance to one gateway, so it'll only affect that world immediately first, then spread over time."

"You seem to know a lot for someone who doesn't know much." Riku stated.

Amaya was quick. "It's just was Taila told me…" She seemed rather saddened by mentioning her friend's name. "Anyway, I've got to make sure this Maraxis guy doesn't mess with them…and find Taila and wherever everyone else is. So, now that I've just had an entire life experience in the past ten minutes, I'm going outside to relax."

Leon moved and let Amaya past; going out the door, but no one spoke until she was gone. Everyone just looked at each other, unsure of what to do. A lot of information had just been given to them, of which they weren't supposed to know from a partial stranger from another world. Of which ho was looking for others that had gone missing, and now had to stop an entire mad man, even if she was to do it herself. Really, it felt like a repeat of history, but with a new twist to it.

On the roof, Amaya sat flat on her back, looking into the sky as the sun was setting. She had no idea what to do, or how to do it. But at the moment she didn't want to think about it. The sky had her attention, having never seen it before in her life. At the Nexus, you couldn't see the sky; the buildings were too high up. Sure, there were images and colours to remember it, but nothing compared, like she said before. How could something so beautiful and free be masked by a metropolis?

She lay down, putting her arms behind her back, just sitting and staring for what felt like hours upon hours. Amaya wasn't in reality, but her zone of blank tranquility, meaning she had relaxed after all her adventures today. Knowing this wasn't anything compared to what future she had to come, but it was just so much pressure and new surroundings all at once, Amaya was surprised she didn't explode. She was more worried than anxious, about everything else. Too many questions that would only arouse more without many answers and she knew it would drive her insane.

Back inside the house, mostly everyone had come to some conclusion about the situation with Amaya, the 'Soul Entities' and Maraxis. Even though Leon and Yuffie left out on another call that there was a Heartless spotting, mostly everyone was still there, but some opinions were mixed.

Donald rubbed his head. "Well, she does seem a little suspicious. She did arrive when that mass breakout happened, and could see that giant Heartless we were in when you guys couldn't."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"You've been kinda stiff all day." Sora commented. "She's pretty much in the same boat we were all in awhile back."

"Besides, this is a lot on someone shoulders never mind all of what else happened today." Aerith pointed out.

Kairi nodded as well "This affects us too anyway right? I mean he was after that book, so, she did do a lot for us without us even knowing it. We could be in a whole other situation if it wasn't for her."

Everyone knew that was true. Anything could have happened, but no one knew why exactly. It wasn't really a matter of great importance at the moment, and so far the consensus was to help, though they weren't sure who they were up against, only a name was given, and they weren't sure where they were going or when. Nevertheless, it was agreed upon the five of them that they'd help out.

Walking outside into the cool evening air, everything seemed quiet and calm. Only to have it broken by a crash in the distance, though not fat off. Without hesitation, the five were quick to react, but didn't need to move anywhere. Amaya was backing up out of the alley and into plain view, keeping her eyes on something farther ahead of her. She looked over and saw everyone looking at her.

"Guys, get out of here now!"

Before she could look back, something tried to jump her, some lizard thing with large spines along a thick scaly hide and snarling fangs. Amaya avoided the behemoth, but it clawed her arm, leaving one to hold the injury, but the other to fend off the beast. Even though Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were ready to fight back, it didn't advance any farther, but was being held back by some invisible force. It sauntered back and forth but didn't take another step forward. Amaya didn't move to attack it either, leaving everyone else confused.

"Don't attack it, it's too strong as it is." Amaya explained quietly.

Riku looked over at Amaya's arm. "You okay?"

She nodded, but kept looking at the beast. It seemed not to be of Heartless or Nobody origin, but was still threatening in either way. It just stood, looking at everyone with leering crimson eyes, lusting for the freedom to lunge forward. Everyone remained still, unsure of what to do. Then, there was an ominous wind that came slowly from behind them. Amaya turned around, looking to the roof tops. Sora and Riku followed, but Donald and Goofy kept an eye on the lizard beast. Kairi kept a look out in between the two.

On the roof, was a man, in a black and white mask, wearing an entirely black robe and holding a bladed lance in his hand. It was similar to a grim reaper image, only there were no skeletal hands, his weapon wasn't a scythe and his face was hidden behind a plaster of black on the left side, and black on the right. He didn't seem to be touching the roof at all, but it was nearly impossible to tell from the angle the others were looking at him from.

"Well, this is where you ended up?" He said sarcastically. "The sweet irony of it all, I thought you'd gone when you fell from the lower district. That would have been a fatal fall for you, but you're spirit kept you alive."

"Its you then…" Amaya answered. "Maraxis…"

He laughed. "So pleasant of you to remember my name, though, I was expecting that information to die along with you yesterday. You caused a very nasty snag in my plan Amaya, and that's not acceptable."

"I know what it is." She stated. "I'll stop you if it kills me."

Maraxis only cackled harder, wiping an imaginative tear from his masked eyes. "You are quite amusing, and I suppose your fairy tale heroes are going to help too?"

"That's right!" Sora cried, "It may not be entirely our problem, but you've got something to do with us don't you? That makes it ours as well."

Amaya couldn't really believe what she was hearing, but couldn't expect anything different. Maraxis only laughed even harder, holding one of his sides like it actually hurt. After a moment, he slowed down and faced everyone else.

"I must apologize." He called. "You see, you've just made my job much easier in a multitude of ways. Besides, you don't know Amaya well, like she knows you, so maybe I'll let you in on a few things."

Amaya's face snapped in shock. "No, don't you dare!"

Maraxis found more amusement in this. "You see, Amaya isn't exactly all Light. She has a lot of Darkness in her too."

"Quiet!!" She screamed.

"But, she's not like you or me. She's an Impurity, and as such she is unstable and need to be eliminated. However, I can say the same for you." Maraxis pointed at Riku, who wasn't sure what he was talking about. "You're one of the unique ones. You managed to purify yourself without the help of a Gatekeeper. Nevertheless, Amaya can't, she's forever an Impurity, both Light and Darkness on equal levels, so that technically, she is nothing. Both entities cancel each other out."

Amaya was outright frustrated at this point. "There is no point in this! Why bother telling them?! Or do you enjoy my misery?"

"Well, I enjoy all misery, so that answers one question." Maraxis replied quickly. "Secondly, there is a point in letting out your secret. I'm actually doing them a favor by warning them. So, before I leave, I'll give you a gift, children."

Maraxis held out one of his hands, and a dark violet circle surrounded his finger tips. As if flicking water from his fingers, the ring flew forward and disappeared, but it didn't mean they did nothing. Amaya felt a pain inside her body, and tried to resist it but it hurt so badly she had to hold her arms around herself in agony. Maraxis created another ring, but rather than being able to give one to the others, was interrupted by a small, teal coloured beast that was no larger than a cat. It jumped at his head, leaving him unable to concentrate and releasing his hold on Amaya.

That also meant the lizard behind them, as it jumped at them but was easily blocked and warded back with Donald's magic and Goofy's shield. Amaya was fine, but didn't feel right. Something else was still messing with her head, but she fell faint, unable to see around her. Maraxis was thrown off by the cat rabbit thing, and was rather frustrated at this point. The teal creature jumped down, looking at Maraxis, who didn't further proceed in attacking. Instead, he calmed himself, making his pet lizard turn into nothing but dust.

"You won't be so lucky, I assure you." He swore sternly. "Especially you Miss Taila. Your borrowed Spirit body won't last long."

Before anyone could say anything, he vanished in another cloud of black dust. Amaya was out cold, with Riku holding her up over his shoulders, but everyone else looked at the long eared feline-like creature that just saved them. They remembered Amaya speaking of such a person.

"Taila?" Kairi questioned.

The ears on the creature picked up. "Not exactly…"


	6. Taking the First Step Sideways

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense."

The blue rabbit-feline sighed. "Well, not to you of course, but Amaya would know."

Aerith was upstairs, tending to Amaya's condition while the remaining five were left to talk with 'Taila' or what claimed to be Taila. It was a small blue creature with a red ruby embedded in its silken forehead. The ears were long and triangular and her tail was of medium length, and an open ended scruff to it. Her hind legs were rabbit-like, so if it was either or of the two, cat or rabbit, it was impossible to tell. It wasn't any larger than a watermelon.

"So, I thought Taila was a person from what Amaya said." Goofy commented.

The creature scoffed. "Well, I am, both Taila and a human, but just not right now. Things got complicated, and I can't stay long, or this form will vanish and I'll be sucked back to where I'm being held."

Sora put his hands on the table in determination. "Can't we do something about it?"

Taila shook her head. "Nope, not even Amaya, I only came to tell her I was okay, but I see she got into more trouble than she needed with you guys." She scratched the back of her head. "I can't believe you guys were real though."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Donald spat out angrily.

Before Taila could protest in defense, there was a slamming from upstairs, and a rather loud bit of speaking and reasoning. Before you knew it, there was a quick body rushing down the stairs and headed right for Taila. Amaya made an attempt to grab her, but missed the first time. Quickly turning around while she had her back was across the table, she caught the beast's tail and pulled Taila towards her.

"Where the heck were you?! You had me worried sick?!" Amaya rambled loudly.

Taila managed to break free of her friends grip and bound to the book shelf on the other side of the room. Amaya got up again, but had another sweep of numbing pain pass over her, forcing her to sit down and hold her head. Aerith followed down the stairs, looking rather guilty.

"She wouldn't relax until she saw Taila." She reasoned.

Amaya groaned from her newly formed headache. Taila hopped in front of her. "You shouldn't be so impulsively reckless kiddo. This is exactly what happens."

"Oh, and what you did back at the library wasn't?" Amaya shot back quickly.

"No, that was different. You leaping off a--never mind."

Amaya looked at Taila again, confused by her appearance. "Why are you in that form? Carbuncle isn't your spirit, Quetzalcoatl is."

Taila rubbed the back of her head again, only this time in embarrassment. "Well, I had to borrow it. Really, my body is back where I'm being kept, but I don't even know where that is."

"Why couldn't you tell us that? We can make perfect sense of that rather than the gibberish you told us five minutes ago." Riku interjected.

Taila turned to him, and replied with much emphasis and attitude; "Well I couldn't, you're not part of the Gatekeepers ruling and can't know this."

Amaya was first to reply against that notion. "I told them about the Entities of Soul."

"You did what?!" Taila yelled. "I oughta take your head off for that! It's against the rules! Why in the planes of existence would you go and do that?!"

While she continued to chastise Amaya and jump all over her already sore head, everyone else watched with expressions of how immature and pointless this was. Amaya finally got Taila to calm down and stand in one spot on the table. She stood up, pulling out her Keeper's glove, showing the gem now forged in it to her previous mentor.

"Well I had to! I have this from you so I figured it was fine!" She protested.

"I didn't give you that."

"I got it right after…wait." Amaya let what Taila just said sink in. "What do you mean you didn't grant me my spirit crystal?"

"I mean I didn't. You shouldn't have gotten one anyway." The blue fur ball explained with the utmost of seriousness. "It's amazing. Maybe you're just too reckless and stubborn and your spirit thinks you need a baby sitter."

Amaya furrowed her brow, and put the glove back in her back pocket without looking at Taila. "Thanks, that was reassuring."

Taila opened her mouth to speak, but felt something was wrong. Her appearance became transparent, and then thickened to something more physical, but went back and forth between the two. As it waned through the planes of spiritual existence and physical, Amaya knew that Taila would be gone within a few seconds. Her face changed from annoyed to frantic, looking at Taila. Everyone gathered around the table, hoping they could do something about the situation.

"Taila, don't fade on me!" pleaded Amaya. "What am I supposed to do? Where can I find you?"

"Amaya, just do the right thing, Maraxis is after the Soul Entities!" Taila called, her voice and body starting to fade to nothing. "Use you powers to find me, I'm in the cells of a facility! Use your inner powers!"

Taila at this point was nearly impossible to see. After a few seconds her body and voice was gone. Amaya tried to feel around for her, but nothing remained in her place. Running out the door and outside, it was morning, to which surprised Amaya, but didn't concern her. She looked around desperately, but to no point. She grew angry inside, with the others following her out. Amaya looked up to the sky, growling in frustration.

"What do you expect me to do Taila!" She screamed for no reason whatsoever. Lowering her head to the ground, she breathed heavy sighs. "What Taila…I don't…they…I-"

She turned around, feeling pairs of eyes looking at her. Half disappointed and embarrassed, she didn't say anything, only looked at the ground with a somber expression.

"Well, you're not going to do it by yourself."

Amaya lifted her head up, and slowly looked at everyone else, looking at them each individually. "Even after what happened…what Maraxis said…"

"Yeah, even after what he said." Riku answered, but seemed bothered by the memory of his words himself. "What did he mean when he was speaking to me?"

Amaya looked disheartened once again, but was still willing to answer. "Well, that, I'm the only one who knows that answer…what he meant was, that, even though you went to darkness before, from the light, you managed to go back to it without the help of us…another side of the Gatekeepers is to provide some indirect spiritual support to purify those who aren't meant for the dark." Amaya swallowed hard after, reluctant to continue. "But it was the same way for the dark too. It was decades ago, and those that are alive who can still do it are either elderly, have passed on or are missing."

"Then, what did he mean by you then?" Kairi was almost afraid to ask such a question of Amaya, but did so anyway.

"Unlike you guys, I'm completely half and half. Light and dark so it cancels each other out, theoretically, making it nothing." The girl continued more depressed than ever. "I can't be just one or the other, or even more of one. There are only a countable few like me. We can't, or weren't born of a pure siding. We're Impurities of the greater kind, like Maraxis calls us. He called Riku one because of his past, and doesn't believe that it's possible to do what he did."

Everyone went quiet for a moment. After all this information, it gave e more odd yet new perspective of Amaya, and Riku thought differently of himself after having his question answered. Amaya looked down at the ground again, still disheartened. Sora was the first to speak after a long period of silence.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to prove him wrong."

Amaya shot her head up. "What are you saying exactly?"

"We gotta stop this guy before he sets the universe into something that's harder to fix."

"We?" Amaya repeated, changing from depression to outright confusion.

Goofy walked over and put his hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Well of course we're gonna help ya."

Donald nodded. "You think we're just going to watch and be dead weight?"

Amaya was too dumbstruck to say anything at this point, so instead looked at everyone again. They weren't playing some trick, this was the genuine article. If she was that much of a girl, she would have cried, but kept her outburst to herself.

"Well, you guys are all weird." She said in a more relaxed tone of voice, trying to hide her gratitude. "I still can't believe you guys."

"Well, we can't just stand here." Sora continued. "Where are we going?"

With some boosted confidence, Amaya looked up at the sky again, and thought for a moment. With a half smile, she looked back down, knowing where their first destination was.

In another part of a world, there was a silhouette of a man, sitting in a thin chair, looking against a large TV screen. A door, creaked, then shut behind him, echoing in the large room. Another figure, wearing dark crimson robes and having a large blade resting on his back, moved to the table, foot steps echoing in the room.

"Sir, she has returned." The stranger said, sounding male, but rather young. "Her body wore out during the time her soul escaped."

A heavy sigh followed before words were spoken. "She is drained of course. Even though, her refusal to join me is a sigh of high determination." The voice belonged to Maraxis, and had the same casual tone to it; almost like he was amused or satisfied. "We must find her spirit and crush it. Only then will Taila become vulnerable."

Standing up from the chair, Maraxis almost glided across the dark floor, making his way to the door and having his accomplice follow him. They made their way down many stairs, proceeding through a maze of doors that seemed logically impossible to be joined up. Soon, they reached a point in where the room was covered in cells. There were no bars however, until you reached the very back of the room. In the last cage, crimson eyes, pairs unable to be counted swerved, spiraled, bobbed and darted in all directions. A pleased grin came over his face, as he looked at his newest creation.

"They're almost ready, the one I took out for a walk proved a perfect test run."

"Sir, are you sure, they're still a bit unstable." The other boy stated.

"Soon, we'll let them free, regardless." Maraxis answered. "Remember, trial and error…"

Maraxis hovered over to one of the other barred cells, where a limp and motionless body remained in tattered garments. Her head moved, looking at him disdainfully. IT was the only thing that was human, or at least was, that was being held in a prison. It was Taila.

"You pulled a nasty little trick my dear. Next time you won't be so lucky." He chastised like Taila was three. "I only let you out because you were only wasting your time and energy."

"No…" Taila gasped weakly. "She'll do it…you may have influenced her, but she is pure inside…"

Maraxis laughed. "You know as well as I that she is an Impurity, one of the Eclipsed. Besides, she won't be much of a problem, should I get bored."

Starting to walk away, Taila was determined to finish the conversation. Leaning up against the bars, she took in a few deep breaths. "Amaya will beat you, and you will return to your proper existence."

He turned around sharply, the boy clad in red behind him once again. "You may think so, but if I'm gone, so is she, no matter if the Key Bearer is helping her." He turned back around slowly, walking back to the door.

I've taken care of her once, and now she's just as helpless. I can do it again."


	7. From the Bottom, Up

"Are we there yet?"

"Ask that again, and I'm going to throw you out." Amaya answered spitefully.

Being stuck in a cramped gummi ship for who knew how long was no one's idea of getting anywhere fast. Relying on Amaya's undeveloped instinct had Donald bored and frustrated. Sora had fallen asleep, as well as Gooffy, but Kairi and Riku were just left to think. Amaya felt nervous and frustrated herself, but she couldn't put something together. If there were so many other worlds, why hadn't they come across even one yet?

"I don't think anything is here anymore." She stated, almost as if she were in a trance.

Kairi was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, everything just went up and disappeared."

Donald shoved Goofy over, who fell outof his chair. This woke Sora up, though he pretended that he was paying attention the whole time. Riku rolled his eyes at him, then looked out the cockpit window. "There is plenty of space, we could have just missed one...right?"

"See if Cid will answer on the comm-link."

Riku looked at Amaya. "Why?"

"Just do it." She instructed.

Puzzled, Riku turned the dial on the console. A small video screen blinked on, showing nothing but static. Amaya turned on the navigation chart. It had absolutely nothing recorded on it, not even Radiant Garden. This achieved getting the attention of everyone, and established the fact that apparently, they had come from no where, and there was nothing in this space, but them and the gummi ship.

"Where's Radiant Garden?!?"

"Not where it should be...?" Goofy attempted to be optimistic about the situation.

"That's not helping." Donald retorted with a glazed glare on his face, then looking at Amaya. "What happened to it?"

"Why am I supposed to know?" Amaya inquired defensively.

"Because you got us all into this! You're the leader here!"

"Oh no. I am not. Guide, yes, leader no." Amaya corrected. "We all know that the first obligation as leader is that everything is their fault, and it certainly isn't mine."

Sora decided to butt in. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Amaya paused for a second, before speaking again. "There is one thing...but...it's only a theory."

Riku coughed. "Better than nothing..."

Amaya ignored him. "It's said that the Nexus had the ability to join all the worlds together, by bringing them from their designated space, and putting them together in it's core." Everyone looked at her with a blank stare of 'In English please'. "Basically, it's like a world magnet, and it puts all of them inside the very middle of it."

That didn't seem to help her explaination muchf further. "So, all the worlds...are stuck inside the Nexus?"

Amaya nodded at Kairi. "That's the jist of it."

"How is that possible?" questioned Riku in disbelief. "Isn't it a world itself?"

"Yes, but it's not like any of the ones you've been to. It's basically a giant scale to balance the powe—" Amaya clasped her hands over her mouth. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, giving her a look to finish her thought, or else something was going to happen to her.

"Well?" Donald said impatiently.

"I can't tell you. That's something else you're not—I mean I'm not supposed to say." Amaya couldn't find the right wording for her statement. She wanted to tell them, but it was against the regulations she was taught.

"So...I think that we're involved enough to know about the secrets of your secret society." Riku mocked.

"You're not going to let me off about it will you?"

"No." A smile crept across Riku's face as Amaya glared at him.

"Fine...I'm going to get my head cut off for this..." She groaned under her breath. "I'll explain on the way."

"Way to what...the Nexus?"

"Well where else are we going to go? Candyland? Sit down, this won't take too long."

Everyone did as instructed, though weren't sure how they were going to go to a world of worlds if nothing showed up on the navigation and no one answered the comm-link. Amaya sat down in her own seat, near the window. Everyone could only wait as the gummi ship turned and started a new course. While the flight continued, Goofy had a paper fortune teller out, and repeatedly told Donald's fortune for an empteen amount of times. Sora just hung back and relaxed, Kairi looked out into the vast space beyond. Riku couldn't help but watch Amaya, being suspicious of her intentions. As for Amaya, all she felt was utter disorder within herself. She glanced out the window, waiting for the right moment to stop. She was well aware that Riku was watching her, but said nothing, nor moved.

Eventually, the solemn silence broke. "Hey! Okay, just a sec, we missed it."

Donald flew forward out of his seat. "Missed what?"

"I don't see anything..."Kairi commented.

"Good, you're not supposed to yet." Amaya replied.

She made a fist with her gloved hand, and put her left over the gem. Closing her eyes, she focused on a small space outside the ship. No one asked what she was doing, just incase and break in concentration would obliterate the lot of them. After a minute, a small white sparkle glistened about ten meters away from the ships hull. Amaya opened her eyes, and started to twirl one finger in circles. The sparkle followed her movements, leaving a trail of silver dust behind it. Everyone looked out the window, watching the entity swell into another shape and size. After Amaya had stopped moving her finger, the once small speck had changed into an oval-shaped gate. It opened, you might have heard it creak if anyone was listening hard enough. The gummi ship was pulled into the opening, and blinded with an array of white light.

Once it had faded, everyone opened their eyes, and examined their new surroundings. Before them, stood a very large world, where towers, pinacles and a metropolis covered the entire sphere. The party was in awe. Everyone except Amaya. She looked at her home almost with remorse.

"That's it guys."

After a few minutes of hovering around, the gummiship landed down in a small space. It looked like the back alley's of Tranverse town, only much darker. Everyone stretched out, happy to have more than a foot of leg room. Riku was put off by how dark it was. However, Amaya already had an answer for his question before he said anything.

"It's daytime, but it's dark because alot of the taller buildings block out what light comes from the sky." Amaya pointed upward, and everyone followed.

It was true, the sky was barely visible, only bits of grey came through whatever space was left. Sora looked around. It seemed to him that this was the slum of the Nexus, however, it wasn't in his knowledge to judge anything by the way it looked.

"Where are we exactly?"

"The..."Amaya counted on her fingers for a moment. "The...the Di-Semi District. The second lowest level of the entire Nexus. Going to the very bottom isn't possible. It's bee built upon by other establishments."

Amaya swung her keyblade onto her back, and took a leather strap so that it fit comfortably around her torso. The others prepared their own weapons, knowing that something was going on here that shouldn't have been. "You were attacked by Heartless here right?" Goofy remembered Amaya's explanaiton when they met back in Radiant Garden.

Amaya nodded. "However, that was in the Terras District. The second level of the commercial district. That is about sixteen levels up from where we are."

"Why are we down so low then?"

"In any mystery, you start from the bottom up. I'm assuming that any world gates will be from here on up."

"How right you are."

Amaya turned right around and looked for the owner of the voice. She had heard it before, but couldn't place it on anyone. On one of the small storage rooftops, was a young man, probably a bit older than seventeen, with auburn hair highlighted with red streaks, wearing an ash hued gunners cloak over an old, tye-dye shirt in earthen tones and cargo capris. His eyes were a dark mahogany and seemed to be piercing through your very soul with blazing streams of fire. In his hand, he held a thick metal staff with a sharp, yet large pike at the end.

"Wait...you're.."

"Amaya, darling, don't tell me you've forgotten one of your own Gatekeepers."

"Maroko? You disappeared along with so many others! Ayamei and—"

Maroko held up one of his fingers, instructing amaya to stop. "Yes, but during my 'absence' I learned so much. My experience taught me much about the Impurities and Purities."

Amaya didn't say anything, but felt unsure of where Maroko was going with this. The others watched him pace the eaves carefully, as if they were waiting for him to fall. Riku seemed to be gaining nothing but bad vibes from Maroko as well.

"We were told that you and the Keyblade Bearers were coming, and prepared for your arrival. I'm the first of the greeting party, however, I can't stay, I have something to attend to. You can find me through the next world gate you find, and we'll converse...say, the Gate of Chaos and Tranquility?"

"Maroko, what did Maraxis do?" Amaya demanded angrily. "What are you doing with the Gate?!?"

Maroko laughed. "Wait and see." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a burst of grey flames. Amaya only stood there, watching where he stood last. Everyone knew that what happened wasn't good, but what they were talking about was another story. Amaya hung her head for a second, only lifting it when another white gate opened before them. She turned to everyone else.

"This is the World Gate. We go in, and we'll be in another world." She explained. "You ready."

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy anf Kairi all nodded. Taking in a deep breath, they all followed in, one after the other. There was another bliding flash, before everyone felt that they were able to see again.

Ahead of them, was a stone pavilion, and a foreboding castle in the distance. Sora recognized it immediately, as did Goofy and Donald, however, the following thunderous roar put everyone off.

"Something is wrong. This is Beast's castle, but nothing has changed." Goofy said. "Why is that?"

"Maroko messed things up, that's why." Amaya answered in total regret.

Riku started walking towards the castle. "Some friends you've got."

"They aren't—rrrrrrrgh." Amaya was frustrated with the silver haired teen since the gummi ship, and didn't bother arguing with him.

The sound of thunder echoed in the distance, quickly followed by the sound of rain. Everyone ducked and ran to the castle's front doors, where another roar followed. Then, there was music playing. The sound of an organ. Preplexed, Sora slammed his fist on the door, attempting a knock, but only found the door slowly creak open. Without discussion, they all walked in to the dark halls.


End file.
